First Date
by Fearia
Summary: Filia and Xelloss go on a date and end up very happy in the morning. Songfic with a great Blink-182 song. X/F


Title: First Date

Author: Fearia Catera

*DISCLAIMER* I did not create the show "The Slayers TRY", some really rich people in Japan did. I also did not write any of the song "First Date", Blink-182 did. If you don't know who Blink-182 is, they're punk rocking rich guys, unlike me, ho ha ho. Enjoy the songfic, if you would.

            Filia sat waiting in her parlor. "Oh, Xelloss should have been here by now…" She paced the now trashed parlor that still had traces of her spiked mace hitting everything in sight. "Why did I even agree to go with that stupid mazoku to dinner anyway?" After sitting down, she heard the welcomed sound of a visitor knocking on the door. "Oh, I hope that's Xelloss!"

            The door opened by itself, much to the surprise of the dragon occupant, and revealed the long-awaited visitor, Xelloss Metallium. "Are you ready, my little Filia-chan?"

            This only brought out a new bit of rage from Filia. The mace flung around and hit everything but Xelloss. After her roars of disapproval and the crashing of glass ceased, she smiled at her visitor and nodded. "Yes, I guess so, MISTER Xelloss."

In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
  


            As the odd couple started walking down the street, Xelloss dared to ask Filia, "What sounds good to eat?"

            She thought long and hard before she finally gave him an answer. "Anything not prepared by you."

            The trickster priest gave his patented giggle and led her to a quiet café. "I believe you'll like this." He found a table and waited patiently for a waiter.

            Filia found herself staring at him during the whole process, but averted her eyes before his closed ones could notice hers. "This is a nice place, Xelloss," she said after a long period of silence.

            Xelloss's smirk widened into a grin as he opened a menu. "Yes, I found it some years ago. Good food, good atmosphere, good dragon…"

            "Good WHAT?" Filia managed not to scream, but she knew what he was leading onto. She cleared her throat and smirked back at him. "I'm shocked that a restaurant let you in wearing clothes like that."

            "Why, Filia, anything else would clash with my hair, so being the fashion conscious consumer I am-"

            "Enough!" She held up her hand signaling his silence, which drover her even crazier because he opened one of his eyes, perhaps to get a better look at her.

Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat

            The waiter finally came to serve the pair, but was silently appalled when one asked for merely red wine and the other for coffee. Xelloss, noticing her not order food, teased, "You know, just because I'm here doesn't mean you can't gorge on food in front of me. I'm quite accustomed to it."

            Filia put down her mug with a slam. "You asked me to this dinner. _Why did you ask me to this dinner?"_

            He smirked even wider and replied, "I always like to spend time with my favorite dragon."

            "Why do you love to torture me so?"

            With that his other eye opened. "I am not torturing you."

            "You're toying with my feelings!" Filia said with conviction.

            "Feelings, Miss Filia?" Xelloss's smile faded. "What feelings are these?"

            "Don't make me say it, Xelloss!" She looked at a clock and thought, "Oh thank the heavens. This date's almost over."

Let's go don't wait  
this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever

            After trying many ways to get Filia to admit her feelings, Xelloss gave up and finally paid the light bill. Filia merely sat at the table, silent. This was _not the date either of them had planned on. Mercifully, Xelloss coaxed Filia into a late night stroll around the park. His ulterior motives were not present at the time._

            Filia sat on a statue's base and sighed. "Xelloss, look at those stars."

            He did as he was told. "They're beautiful tonight." He looked at her and slowly opened his eyes. "They're not the only thing that is beautiful tonight."

            Filia blushed slightly and turned her head away, only causing Xelloss to step closer. "I see my favorite star. It's bright tonight." She tried to change the subject but couldn't chase the feeling of him inside her head away.

            "Filia…" He sighed before catching her eyes at last. "What were the feelings you wouldn't admit to during dinner?"

            "You might think I'm stupid…a glutton for punishment maybe," Filia stalled before she let herself get lost in his eyes. "I like you."

            Xelloss smiled a genuine smile before coming up merely millimeters away from his date. "You're not the only one that feels this way."

  
When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room

            Filia smiled slightly and broke eye contact. "How did he get that out of me?" she thought frantically.

            Xelloss started blushing slightly as well before slipping his gloved hand under her chin and stealing a short, soft kiss. He stepped away, expecting the mace to hit his head, but was amazed to see Filia look at him in shock. "Did you like that, Miss Filia?"

            She stayed silent, avoiding eye contact, but when she felt him nearing her once more, she welcomed his kiss. "Sore wa himitsu desu, Xelloss-chan."

            He closed his eyes and dropped his smile before kissing her deeply in the seclusion of the garden.

Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
  


            Filia broke the kiss and got off the statue's base. "No, we can't do this."

            Xelloss grabbed her and smirked once more. "Oh, but you think we must!"

            She turned to look at him but instead received another intense kiss. She felt the familiar pull of teleporting and saw she was now in a bedroom. "Xelloss, I…"

            He silenced her with yet another kiss and put her in the bed. He confirmed all her fears with kisses until she finally fell asleep in his arms. He lay awake all night, listening to her breathing and managed to rid them both of their clothes without any foul play about.

Let's go don't wait  
This night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever  
  


            When Filia awoke the next morning, naked next to a naked and beaming Xelloss, she was not happy. "Did we?"

            "Oh yes, you are one ferocious innocent dragon!" Xelloss smirked.

            "No! You seduced me!" she screamed.

            "I did nothing of the sort. It was you that came onto me!"

            "All I can remember is kissing you…Nothing happened, did it?" Filia smiled slightly.

            "No, I'm afraid not. We can remedy that situation in a hurry, Miss Filia." Xelloss smirked.

            "In your dreams, Monster boy." Filia grabbed a sheet and covered herself with it and attempted to dress herself, but instead found Xelloss standing behind her, ready with a kiss. He led her back to bed and after this time, they both woke up immensely happy.  
  


Let's go don't wait  
This night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever  
  


Also by me: "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely"-Slayers

"Torn Between Wars"-Digimon

"X9"-Dark Angel

"There You'll Be"-Dark Angel

Please review and thank you so much for reading! Let it be known that all flames will be used to light firecracker…bad analogy, but it'll make a bigger bang than you tried to make…even worse…just…review. Pwetty pwease??? 


End file.
